


Mistakes

by FaeryMeganChase



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Battousai - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryMeganChase/pseuds/FaeryMeganChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin breaks his vows to save Kaoru, will she forgive him for what he just did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

She was gone, I knelt there in the rain, staring off into space, she was gone, after all those promises she had still left. But then of course I deserved it, after all the innocent lives I'd taken, all the men I had killed for a new era. I stared down at my hands, remembering the blood that had covered them countless times, as crimson as my hair, even as the blood now on them washed away with the rain. No matter how much it hurt it was better she'd left instead of staying with a killer. With Himura Battousai.

 

I stood up, my pants stained with both blood and mud, I pushed my wet hair out of my face, tilting my head up to the sky, tears mingling with the waters from the heavens. It was better this way, turning I started walking, I had no idea where, just away from  _ her _ and the corpse of another victim.

 

_ oOoOo _

 

I ran, slipping in mud and stumbling, I didn't care though, I just need to get away, away from  _ him _ . Tears flowed down my dirt streaked face as I stopped, leaning against a wall and panting. He had promised, promised to never take another's life again, never spill another's blood. I slid down, sitting in the mud, ignoring that my kimono was ruined, he had stood there, covered in blood, a dead body next to him.

 

And yet...he had done it to save me, he threw away his vow to save me. It didn't make it right though, I knew his past, didn't judge him for it. I closed my eyes, the look he had given me as I backed away, the pain in his violet eyes as they changed from gold as I turned away. Somehow knowing that I was scared of him had broken him, I slowly stood up, even if what he had done was wrong, I would forgive him because if I didn't he would never forgive himself. I ran back, falling down twice as the rain hammered down.

 

He was gone when I got there, all that was left was the broken hilt of his sakabatō. "Kenshin!" I didn't know why I yelled, he'd left, all because I had run away when he needed me most.

 

_ oOoOo _

 

He turned as he heard her voice call his name, he could just make out her silhouette in the rain. "Kaoru-dono..." he murmured, he knew he should leave, that he shouldn’t go to her but he did. She looked up suddenly when he was closer, her eyes meeting his. Wordlessly she ran to him, slipping in the mud as she threw her arms around him, sobbing apologies. He didn't say anything, just hugged her close, thanking whatever gods that still watched over him that she had come back.

 

She could feel him shaking as he hugged her, clutching her to him as if she was his lifeline. She sobbed into his shoulder, still murmuring apologies. but none of that mattered, they were here, soaked with rain and standing by a dead body but he hadn't left because of her, and she thanked the gods that she had made it in time.


End file.
